Merry Christmas, Gilligan
by ChocolateChipCookie26
Summary: One shot sequel to 6 Shoulders to Cry On. It's Christmas time, and Gilligan has a special surprise in store for Mary Ann. What could it possibly be? MAG with a little bit of Pinger.


Christmas was just a couple of days away, and the island's inhabitants were decorating a tree with coconuts, and sea shells, and anything else they could find. They were sad about being stuck on the island still. It would be their third Christmas here, but they were determined to make it a happy one.

Christmas was one of Gilligan's favorite holidays, and the other six Castaways knew that Gilligan was still having a little bit of a hard time. Oh, he was a lot better now. A whole lot, but he still had little moments where he would be looking off into space, not knowing that someone was talking to him or even looking at him. It had been two months since the incident with Jonathan Kinkaid, but that monster was dead now, and and it made them all sleep better at night. Everyone except Gilligan. He lay awake nights, feeling sort of guilty about Kinkaid's death. It had nothing whatsover to do with Gilligan, but Gilligan kept thinking, "What if he had a family? A family who loved him and miss him?"

At least, Gilligan now had Mary Ann by his side. The two of them had professed their love to one another on the roof of one of the huts, during a violent rain storm. Normally, Gilligan wasn't one to confess feelings of love, but that whole experience with Kinkaid made him a changed man. Gilligan stood up for himself more, and didn't have that low of self esteem anymore. He still had some, but not much. Of course, he would continue to blush when Mary Ann would compliment him.

Meanwhile, the Professor and Ginger were working together on Gilligan's Christmas present. They just hoped he would like it. It was all Ginger's idea. She came to her love, Roy's hut, and asked him to help her. She told him that she wanted to write a screenplay, and when they got back to Hollywood, she would turn it in. The screenplay would be a story about Gilligan. How he saved them from the Japanese soldier, how he saved them from headhunters, his friendship with the animals on the island, etc.

Ginger remembered how hurt Gilligan was when she wrote the Ginger Grant Story, and it made Gilligan look like a goofball. Not in a good way. Gilligan had come to Ginger, and told her that it was funny, some of it, but he felt bad about the rest of it. Ginger saw how badly it had hurt Gilligan, even though that wasn't her intent at all. So, she told him she would re-write it, and she was determined to keep her promise.

Right now, Gilligan was sitting at the bamboo table, eating a banana. Mary Ann walked up and kissed him on the cheek.

"What are you doing, dear?"

"Just eating a banana. Want one?"

"No, I'm good. Is something on your mind?"

Gilligan sighed, and said, "Well, yes. It's about your Christmas present. I really hope you like it. I gave it a lot of thought."

Mary Ann smiled, and took Gilligan's hand in her own.

"You know, I'm going to love it. I'm not picky when it comes to gifts, Gilligan. All I really want for Christmas is to see a smile on that handsome face of yours."

Gilligan blushed. Mary Ann always knew just the right thing to say. He sure was lucky to have her.

"I love you so much, Mary Ann."

"Oh, Gilligan, dear, I love you. More than anything."

They kissed. It was passionate. They finally broke apart for air. Gilligan decided to tease her a little.

"You're a much better kisser than Ginger."

Mary Ann playfully hit Gilligan on the shoulder. "Must you always remind me that she kissed you a few times?"

"Yeah, but I never liked it when she did. It was like kissing my own sister. I like it when you do, though."

Mary Ann smiled. "Good. I better not see you kissing any other girls besides me, William Gilligan."

"Never."

"Good."

It was Christmas Eve, and everyone decided to exchange gifts that night. They were all too excited and anxious to see what they got from each other. Gilligan told Mary Ann that his gift to her would be the very last one, because it was something very special.

They all had a nice lobster dinner, and Mary Ann baked some pies for dessert. Coconut cream, banana cream, and even apple. Professor and Ginger gave Gilligan his gift, and his jaw dropped when he saw what it was.

"Me and Roy wrote it together, Gilligan. Do you like it?"

"Wow! I love it, you guys. Thanks, so much!"

"You're welcome, sweetheart. We mean every word."

Skipper gave his little buddy a painting of the two of them. It was in a frame, and had the words: Best Friends written on the bottom. The Howells gave him a pair of pajamas, and Mary Ann gave him a flute that she wittled out of a piece of wood. This was turning out to be one of the best Christmases of Gilligan's life.

Everyone got different things from the other. Mrs. Howell gave Professor a pair of her earrings to give to Ginger. She knew they were once Mrs. Howell's, but she still appreciated the effort that her man wanted to give her something nice.

Now, it was time for Gilligan's present to Mary Ann. The farm girl was bouncing in her seat, she was so excited. Her brown eyes about popped out of her head, when Gilligan got down on one knee, and took her hand.

"Mary Ann, the past couple of months have been hard. I still think about the whole incident with Kinkaid, and what might have happened. Something good did come out of it, though. If that didn't happen, me and you would never have gotten together. We'd still be just friends. I don't know what I would be like if I didn't have you. I-I need you, Mary Ann. I love you so much. Thanks to you, I'm getting over everything. I still have moments where I think about it, but thanks to you, I'm doing much better. I'm very thankful for you. Will you marry me?"

Gilligan reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring. It was a ring he had in his collection. It wasn't much, but it was still a nice one. Everyone else had their hands to their mouths. Gilligan didn't even tell them what he was planning. It was a surprise to everyone.

Mary Ann was crying, but they were tears of joy.

"Oh, yes, Gilligan, of course, I'll marry you! I love you!"

Gilligan smiled and slipped the ring on her finger.

"I'll buy you a better one once we're rescued."

"You will do no such thing, Gilligan. This ring is beautiful, and I will always treasure it."

Everyone applauded and happily congratulated the couple. Suddenly, Ginger turned, and glared at the Professor. He looked startled.

"What?"

"Where's my ring?"

"Uh-oh."

THE END


End file.
